


Candy Thief

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Wrangling children and monitoring candy is a two-person job.





	Candy Thief

It had been only three months since the Munson shooting when Mike proposed and only six months after that when you were married. The both of you had been exposed to the potential of the other dying and knew that there was no chance you were letting each other go. Luckily his father gave his approval of your relationship or you never would have seen Mike’s side of the family again. He had been very adamant in insisting that he didn’t need any approval.

It was a year into your marriage when you found out you were pregnant. It was an experience like no other, Mike insisting you do desk work and then him staying up late reading every possible parenting book there was. He was more nervous than you were about the whole thing and when you went into labor you had to calm him down instead of the other way around. Luckily there were no complications and you welcomed Mason Dodds into the world.

Mike was an amazing father like you knew he would be and so when Mason was two you found out you were pregnant again. Mike was less nervous this time around but was still worried about the dangers of the job. He’d even contemplate transferring departments but you talked him out of it. Of course he panicked again when you went into labor, calming down only when the doctor reassured him everything was fine. That was the day Emery Dodds was born.

Now Mason was five, Emery three, and they were both getting ready to go trick-or-treating together for the first time. Mason knew the drill but Emery was finally old enough to be the one collecting and eating her candy instead of you and Mike. Emery had wanted to be Little Red Riding Hood and Mason had agreed to be the Big Bad Wolf, mainly because they had become his favorite animal since a trip to the zoo two weeks earlier.

Once done taking too many pictures you and Mike took the two of them around the apartment stopping at each door for candy. The costumes were a big hit, Emery and Mason being called cute by all the neighbors. After about an hour you felt it was time to head back to the apartment. Once you walked through the door Mason took a handful of candy and ran to his room.

“That was my candy!” Emery cried.

“Was it?” you asked, having not seen him take any out of her pillowcase.

“Mm Hm” she nodded.

“Well he’s not supposed to have any before bed anyway” you replied turning towards Mike.

He was already walking towards Mason’s bedroom stating “I’m gonna go stop the Big Bad Wolf. Which is the weirdest thing I’ve ever said”

Weirdest thing he’d ever said maybe but it did remind you of a case you two had worked before you started dating. The suspect was in the park dressed as a pirate when you’d arrested him. But that was a story you’d remind Mike of later. Sitting down at the kitchen table you helped Emery sort through her candy, separating chocolate from fruit flavored and putting the ones she didn’t like in a separate pile. In Mason’s bedroom Mike had taken a seat on the bed, trying to find out the truth.

“Mason, you know you aren’t supposed to have candy before bed right?”

The five year old nodded his head.

“And you know, your sister is saying it’s her candy, is that true?”

“But she doesn’t even like this kind” he spoke, holding out the candy for Mike to see.

“Did you ask her if you could have them?”

“No” Mason mumbled, looking down at his feet.

“Then I think you need to say sorry”

The two of them walked out of the bedroom or in Mason’s case, trudged. He apologized to his sister who told him it was ok, took the candy back, and gave him a hug. The two of them walked back to there separate rooms to get ready for bed. Each received a bedtime story and once they were asleep you and Mike headed back to the living room to eat some of the candy from the dislike pile.

Leaning your head on Mike’s shoulder you looked up at him before kissing his cheek and saying “I love you.”

“I love you too. And I love those two, even if they are a handful”

“Yeah they’re pretty great. I think we did good”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
